Totally Dramatic
by JustADumbRabbit
Summary: Fourteen unlucky teenagers battle it out for 1,000,001 dollars!


"Hello, and welcome to the exciting new season of Total Drama Island! I'm your awesome host, Chris McLean." Said the ever so suave Chris McLean. "Now, let's introduce our newest campers." He said as the yacht pulled up to the beaten up dock.

"First up is Sami Jagar!" Chris introduced as a girl with long, curly blonde hair and dark blue eyes walked onto the doc. She was wearing a light blue sweatshirt with a dolphin on it and a pair of jeans. On her back was stung a guitar and she held a surf board in her hand.

"Hi, everyone. It's great to be here." She said nervously as she gave a small smile to Chris.

"Next up is Christina Maple." Chris introduced as a girl with a short bob of ebony hair and gray eyes walked up. She wore a navy blue dress top with a pair of khaki's.

"Whatever,Crystal, you are so dead when I get home." She said menacingly to the camera as she went to stand next to Sami.

"Next up, Jared Pratass!" Chris introduced as a boy with brown curly hair and blue eyes with glasses walked up. In his hand was a 3DS that he was intently playing.

"Next up is Morgan Embers and Emma Wright!" He introduced as two girls walked onto the dock of shame.

Emma had long, really curly brown hair that was held in a low, loose ponytail and her chocolate brown eyes were covered with yellow sunglasses. She was wearing blue jean shorts and a orange t-shirt that simply read the Hunger Games. As Emma stepped, she tripped because of her untied, orange converse shoes.

Morgan had long slightly curly chestnut hair that was held in a high ponytail. She had bright, hazel eyes. She was nervously wiping her hands that were covered in grease, on her already well-worn jean shorts. She wore a simple t-shirt with the logo that said VEX-Robotics, National Champs.

"Wow..."Jared said, having looked up from his video game long enough to view the girl.

"Wow is right." Chris said, "Morgan, right?" he asked the girl who nodded her head. "What's with the grease?" he asked her.

"Oh." She replied, looking down at her still stained hands, "The boat had broken down again and I asked Chef if he could let me take a look at it. I'm very good with building and fixing machines. Anyways," She said, pushing a small strand of hair behind her ear, "The boat runs a lot better now, your primer bulb wasn't pumped and was loose. It runs a lot better now." Morgan finished.

"Wow...I wonder what else she can pump." Jared said. Chris shot him a look before stepping on the plank that held him, causing him to fall into the water.

"Next up, John Johnson!" Chris said, diverting the attention back to the awaiting camper. He was wearing a tight black T-Shirt with a picture of a skull and ripped black jeans. His hair was fashioned as a black and blue Mohawk. Chris was about to say something to the boy, but John just walked right by him and stood a good distance from the group. "Okay… Next we have… Zack Jones!"

A boy with shaggy, black hair that fell in his green eyes as he walked stepped onto the dock and gave Chris a knuckle bump before joining the other campers.

"Next up, Portia McDonald!"

On cue, a girl with long, red hair and bright, blue eyes skipped out of the boat and onto the dock of shame. She was wearing black leggings under a pink tutu and a blue shirt that read, ice cold. She had sparkling, blue toms on and an old, brown, ukulele case in one hand and a pair of roller blades around her neck. "Hi!" She giggled when she got up closer to the group of kids.

"Wow, I didn't know freaks were aloud in the competition." Zack laughed nudging Jared, who had just managed to get out of the water, back into it.

Portia narrowed her eyes and then grinned. "Really? Because I thought that was jerks." She scoffed before pushing pass the boy and walking over the group of girls.

"Dude, you so just got told." Chris laughed. "Okay, Next we have… Wendy Chang." He muttered, already knowing this girl was going to cause his show trouble, but he needed someone like her.

An Asian looking girl with curly, red head with bright emerald eyes strutted off the boat and onto the deck. She was wearing a green top that showed her shoulders and black short shorts.

"Get out of my way, losers." She said, pushing past the group of awestruck males. "Aby, like, come on." She yelled to the girl waiting for her name to be called.

"And Aby Dittzburg."Chris said, motioning to the girl to follow her esteem leader.

She giggled and wobbled over to her. Aby was a midget and had long, platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was anorexic skinny and had very pale white skin. She walked over to Wendy and stood with her arms crossed next to her, staring down the other campers.

"Xavier Zelo!" Chris declared as an Italian kid walked up. He had Jersey Shore kissed skin and shaggy brown hair and mesmerizing green eyes. He was wearing an old Foo Fighters T-shirt and a pair of ripped up Capri pants.

"Wow, what a loser." Wendy said, her shorter companion nodding in agreement.

"Dominic Juagos, everyone!" Chris announced as a boy with curly blonde hair and blue eyes stepped on the doc of shame. He caught most of the girl's attention right away. All except Morgan and Emma, who were laughing about some unknown joke. Dominic's skin was beautifully sun kissed and his abs was visible beneath his white wife beater that he wore.

Dominic grinned, flashing a pearly white smile in the girl's direction. "Ladies," He gave them a wink, making them swarm, before joining the group of guys.

Chris cleared his throat trying to get the attention back on him. "Next is Alexander Multon!"

"It's Alex." A boy, with short brown hair and brown eyes and wearing a lettermen jacket over a green under armor shirt with some dirty, blue jeans, said getting out of the boat and jogged over to the rest of the campers.

"Last and least, Wesley Rocketboots." Chris said as the final camper left the boat and walked up to him.

Wesley had buzz cut, black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing an over-sized sweater over a pink polo shirt and Khaki pants that cut off right before the ankle to show his white socks.

Chris smirked and turned to the fourteen unlucky teenagers. "Well, Campers, Good luck and try not to die."

_**A/N We hoped you liked it! And please review and tell us your favorite camper! We love that! We should update again soon, but we have many other projects going on. **_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own TDI. Just saying. **_

_**~Emmorgan **_


End file.
